Metal Gear Solid: Alaska Crisis!
by NeoLiquidSnake
Summary: Liquid Snake Sequel: Dead Cell is called in to investigate burning Alaska after the battle of Snakes collides! Liquid and Home Base are nowhere to be seen and only one man escaped the burning ruins! NOW BACK AFTER TWO YEARS!
1. The Mission

**DEAD CELL IN: ALASKA CRISIS!**

Author's Note: This is a sequal to FOXHOUND: The Ballad of Liquid Snake. Thanks for all of the reviews and sorry for getting most of them deleteed.

~Secret Base: 2 Days after Alaska explosion...~

"Alaska is entierely burnt badly" sayed a mysrterious voice to another in a Secret Base. "FOXHOUND was destroyed along with the Home Base. It seems most of them were eleminated in the burning state."

"Very good... With both Liquid Snake and Russia elemented... We will have no oposition in the coming events. I'm sure the Patriots will be pleased... Oh, but was Soid Snake killed in the burning too?"

"Yes... He seems to be gone complertly".

"Then how did you manage to escape the attacks?"

"I hid under the table in the planning room and then ran into the other evil room when noonebody was looking at me. Then I took the last remaning helicopter and flew away from the scene. They never expected a thing until they all died"

"Nice work, Ocelot."

"Thank you... Mr. Presidant.

~Other Secret Base: 2 Weeks Later~

Meanwhile, several weeks later, in a base many miles away from the base... Some peple were walching the news.

"Hello. This is the news. The news is that people still donot know about how the big explosion of Alaska happened. However! They did claim to find a giantmetal bird head with a nucular lancher shoved in it in the ruins of somebody's Home Base. It seems very large and menacing. There were also helicopetr blades shoved in it's side at some point. Nobody knows how yet... It is all a mystery, just like the explosion and the dead ninja man discovered a couple of miles away from base." Sayed the newscater.

"Interesting... It seems that nobody still knows about what happened in Alaska."

"Well men, we are being sent into Alaska the burnt state to decifer what happened in the great Alaska Crisis! Pack your things, men." Sayed colonel Jackson.

"Interesting... It would seem we are FOXHOUND's replacements then... Can we really trust this president, colonel?" asked Vamp coriously?

"Yes. We can... Now go tell the others."

"Alright. I will colonel..." Vamp sayed.

"I will tell Old Guy and Chineseman when he gets home from the store." Sayed Fatman.

"Alright mean and daughter. We move out to Alaska in the morning!"

To Be Continued.


	2. Ambush!

On the Dead Cell Truck...

"What are we going to do there" asked Vamp to Commander Jackson.

"We are going to look around and patrol the area for Russians who may have bombed the base" Jackson responded.

"Colonel, we're nearly there?" Fatman sayed.

"Alright. What do we do if we see any Russian people" sayed Chinaman. (His name'is actually "Chinaman" not Chineseman" oops :x).

Old Guy was asleep.

Soon, the truck pulled into the vacant empty truck lot in Alaska and the Dead Cells unboarded from the truck. They began to look around and found nothing. But then! They found something...

"I found something" Fatman sayed.

"Good work, Fatman" sayed Commander Jackson.

"Tracks huh? Let us follow them" sayed Fortunw.

The two of them continued to treck through the snow, and the other 4 followed. Old Guy needed some help because he was kind of old.

Vamp found some dead bodies and pulled out his knife to inspect them.

"They might be Russian" sayed Vamp to Jackson and the others.

"Ok" sayed Jackson. Then they continued...

Eventually, they reached the Home Base ruins.

"Hmm... Look! Is the giant bird head over there!" Fortune called out.

Chinaman went over to look at it and found a metallic bird head there.

"Yep. It's a robot bird heed." He sayed.

"It must be Metal gear Ray that Liquid stole" Jackson told Vamp.

"Ok" sayed Vamp.

"Let's blow it all up to get rid of evidence that the NAVY or MARINES were building it, right?" Fatman sayed.

"That would be a part of our mission, sayed Jackson, but..."

Suddenly, a big flashboom went off and blinded all the Dead Cell people.

"Augghhhgh! I cannot see" Vamp cried out in blind agony.

Suddenly, bullets!

"Aughghgh! We are being shot!" thought Jackson.

"Yeah" sayed Chinaman.

"It's an amboosh" yelled Fortune.

They all dodged the bullets by being behind near Fortune and ran for cover behind an ice.

"Phew... That sure was a close one" Fatman stated.

"Yes" sayed Old Guy who was awake of course by now.

"We have to go back out... Fortune, use lighting. Fatman use bombs. Old Guy snipe them,. Chinaman do something too. Vamp, knife them with your kife. I will shoot at their heads from above on the ice. Alright... Go!" Jackson yelled out for victory.

Vamp ran out first and knives.

Fortune came out and charging her rail gun and shot at the guys and killed a couple of them. With them dead, she killed more too. They all died that she shot at.

Old Guy sniped their heads from behind, and Chinaman went swimming with tattoos to kill them. Fatman blew up some Alaska. Then it was Jackson's turn and he shot people's heads out too.

Vamp kept knifing while the (probably) Russians kept shooting. Soon, the battle was almost done, and everyone was almost tiring out (Except for Vamp because immortal, and Old Guy because he was still, and Jackson somewhat because he was standing on top of ice mound) Fortune was also kind of tired from standing there with her lighting cannon! They had to end this to the finish.

"It's going good" sayed one Vamp.

But suddenly no. Not so well...

One man shot a guy. It was Jackson. The man shot at Jackson and hit him in the foot, knocking him over and send him flying to the snowy grounds below.

"No... Father!" sayed Fortune.

"Colonel!" yelled Chinaman.

But it was too late... Commander Jackson had fallen.

"Grab him and send him to jail" yelled one evil man.

"Alright" sayed another.

They ran up and got him.

"No... Not again!" yelled Jackson.

"Shoot me now! Fortune! You've gott to!" But she couldnot.

" Iv will do it" sayed Vamp and tried to knife throw at him. He threw the knife but Fortune stopped it.

"No... You can't" she sayed.

"Goodbye" sayed Colonel Jackson" and another man shot him.

"Nooooo!" cried Fortune and she shot them all dead.

"Jackson! Jackson!"

'father..."

But it was too late for him. He was dead.

To Be Continued.


	3. Encounter!

"Very good. Well done" sayed a man from behind them in a mask. Probably Russian.

"Not now. Jackson is dying" sayed Chinaman.

"Ok, but hurry up and then we fight" sayed the Mask Man.

"Alright" sayed Chinaman.

Old Guy was asleep again.

"Father!" Fortune was still screaming at him, even though he had all ready experienced his death...

"Hurry" sayed Mask Man.

"Alright. What do you want" Vamp sayed to him.

"I am not here to talk to you" he sayed. "Allow me to explain..."

"Go on" sayed Chinaman.

"I am here to kill you with my guns" Mask Man sayed to him and the others. "If you do not let me kill you then I will shoot at you all anyways" he sayed as well.

"Just go ahead and try" sayed Fatman. "Fortune over there will dodge all your gun shots and Vamp will too. "Also, Old Guy is sleeping over there and you can't shoot him while he is asleep. That would be stupid and unfare" he sayed.

"That's too bad, I will not follow your rules... Because I am Russian!" Mask Man sayed and shot at them and Old Guy but didn't because Fotune got in the way and the bullets went flying over Antarctica all like crazy.

"I will avenge father" Fortune sayed angrily.

"Very well then... Dodge this!

The man shot more but they all hid behind different icy covers and dragged Old Guy with them too. Chinaman had Old Guy and tried to wake him up so he could snipe, because he was a good sniper even though he was quite old. Vamp prepared his knives.

"You know what to do, right?" sayed Fortune who was now in charge now.

"I think... but what do you have in mind now" Fatman asked her himself.

"Tell us, Queen" Vamp sayed.

"Try to dtraw his fire and then shoot at him when all his bullets run out. Once there are no more bullets under his life bar then he will be open to an opening. That is when we strike with bombs and lighting and knives and Chinaman's stuff.

"Alright!" they all sayed together.

They all ran around and dodged Mask Man's spray-fire and bullets. Eventually he got low and his six bullet markers ran out and he had to stand still and reload them all again. It was time...

Vamp threw exactly two knives and Mask Man, causing him to move backwards to dodge and landed on Fatman's bombs which knocked him right over. Then Fortune Lighting cannoned at him with her rail gun and Chinaman ran up and headbutted him and fired tattoos at him. Just then, Old Guy woke up and tried to snipe at him but he missed because this guy was really good.

"This is for Jackson!" Fortune screamed and yelled as she fired her FINAL LIGHTING BLAST at him and exploded. Mask Man's life was nearly empty so he put his gun away and put his hands up and talked.

"I... Surrender I guess" sayed Mask Man.

"Tell us who sent you and them other guys, Russian" sayed Fortune.

"Alright... I will tell" Mask Man responded.

To Be Continued.


	4. Sad Goodbyes

"This is mysterious" sayed Chinaman as he watched the Mask Man pull out his gun. Then he fired.

"Ha! I am working with the Japanese syllables group". He sayed.

"Japanese group? Hm it must be a codename!" sayed Chinaman as he figured it out.

Then Mask Man fired again and ran away firing in circles around him so the Dead Cell guys couldn't get too close and had to stay back.

"Now what are we going to do?" sayed Fortune. "We have no leads on who killed Home Base or father..." she sayed.

"I know..." Fatman replyed.

They walked through Alaska (Author's Notice: Oops, I said Antarctica before sorry!) until they were cold. Then they left.

They went to the Big City and found some food and clothing and machine guns and knives and C4 explosives and then left the shop area for a while.

"What should we do now, Queen?" sayed Vamp.

"I Dunno" sayed Fortune.

"Old Guy might have an idea if we wake him up" sayed Chinaman.

Old Guy had an idea.

"I still can't believe Colonel Jackson is dead" sayed Vamp.

" I know, sucks" sayed Fatman.

"We should all hold a funerel in his honor" sayed Vamp.

So they all got together in a big field full of white flowers and put a coffin with the body, which they had gone back to Alaska for, in it.

"Goodbye father" sayed Fortune sadly.

"Bye Colonel Jackson" sayed Chinaman.

"Goodbye commander" sayed Vamp.

"Farewell Jackson" sayed Fatman.

Old Guy had fallen asleep before his official turn but he had said "bye" before it.

Then with it all finished, Fatman put some C4 on the coffin and killed it.

To Be Continued.


	5. The Secret

Meanwhile in the Secret Base, Mask Man was meeting with other masked men and some of them were for the Patriots.

One man sayed "Well done. I'm sure the Patriots will all be very pleased".

"I'm sure they will" sayed Masked Man and he pulled out his gun and shot them all with quick speed.

"Agh! Wh-why O" sayed the other man and he passed away to death.

"Now then" thought Mask Man, "I should really get going".

A FEW DAYS LATER

In an other Secret Base, the president of the United States was meeting with somebody else.

"I have got you and the Russians will help us" sayed the President.

"Very good" sayed a mysterious voiced man. "Then this is all going very well..."

"True. But with Gerklavoich dead, his men will not be easy to work with. No matter, we will still get this done." Sayed Mr. Predisent.

"Alright, should we head out then?" sayed the other man.

"Right away. Oh, and you... From now on, call me Big Boss."

Meanwhile, Vamp, Fatman, Fortune, Chinaman, and Old Guy were at a new base in Alasaka. Colonel Jackson's casket had been blown up and buried in the snow somewhere else, and they were all ok now but Fortune was sad about her husband. (Author's Notice: Jackson was actually Fortune's husband, I maid a mistake. Just pretend she was calling for her husband instead of father or she was saying father by accidentally.)

"Queen, what should we do know?" sayed Vamp.

"We have no easy way of getting back to America without going through Canada or around the world, so we will have to find a helicopter or plane and steal it" Fortune repled.

"I know where we can go get one" sayed Chinaman.

They all followed Chinaman back to the snow and over to a house.

"This must be it. There are no other houses around here in Alaska." Sayed Chinaman.

They walked into the house.

"This house belonged to McDonnell Miller" sayed Fatman.

"Right" sayed Chinaman. "We can steal his helicopter outback.

They walked back out of the house and found a large helicopter waiting for them behind the house.

"Everybody get in the Hind" sayed Fortune.

So all five of them borded onto the HIND Helicopter and flew back to main America and into their Dead Cell base of opertation.

"Quick. Turn on the news" sayed Fatman.

Vamp ran over and turned on the news and there was a fire on it.

"This is the news. The news is that a huge boat exploded here and now there is a big building being built here to contain the pollutions from the boat. It is called the Big Shell and it is a large yellow structure in the New York Lake designed like two hexagons. The president will personally be seeing it's production and watching over it". Then Vamp turned the TV back off.

Then the phone got a call.

"Quick, we must be getting going. The president Sears has called us to go to Big Shell".

"What do you think, Queen?" asked Vamp.

"Let's go." Sayed Fortune. "If there are going to be Russians there then maybe we can finally get some answers..." she sayed. "I'm doing this for you, Jackson."

To Be Continued.


	6. The Plan

Dead Cell all boarded onto the HIND helicopert and flew it towards New York and the Big Shell, which wasn't really very far away from them. Old Guy was driving.

"What do you think president Sears wants?" asked Chinaman.

"He must have some sort of assignment for us. Let's go." Fortune sayed as they flew there towards it.

Before long they all landed on Big Shell and unboarded the HIND.

"Ah, Dead Cell... Welcome" sayed Sears.

"Mr. President. What brings you here?" asked Fatman.

"I have come here to inspect the Big Shell" he sayed. It will be done construction in probably a couple of years, so in the mean time you may use it as your base." Sears replyed.

"But why did you call us here?" asked Fortune.

"I suppose it is time that I tell you then... Dead Cell, from now on you no longer work for the US government. Now you work for me, and together we shall overthrow it's leader."

"But I thought you were the leader, King" sayed Vamp.

"No... I don't mean the president... I'm talking about the Patriots."

"The Patriots? But..." sayed Chinaman.

"I am in. I will do anything to kill those Patriots" sayed Old Guy.

"I'll help too. But |I have my conditions." Added Fatman.

"Queen?" asked Vamp.

"Very well" sayed Fortune. "Dead Cell will assist your efforts, Mr. President.

"I thank you for your decision... But from now on, call me Solidus."

"Your honory code name?"

"Yes. I no longer want to be associated with this country when I do not have to be. Not until it is free once more."

"But now what will we do?" asked Chinaman.

"For the next year or so, I want you to continue acting as if you were working for the government. My plan shall take a while to set up, and it will require the completion of Big Shell first. I shall say that this was just a routine inspection and we should all never return to this place for a few years. Two I'd say. By then it should be ready."

"Alright... But Mr. Sears? There's one more thing I would like to ask you about."

"Alright... What is it, Fortune?" sayed Solidus.

"Have you heard about what happened to Colonel Jackson? Do you know anything about it?"

"Sorry. I'm afraid not" he responded. "But I fear that it may be there doing..."

"Alright. Then we'll be sure to have them dead soon enough" Fortune sayed. "Let's return to the Dead Cell base.

"Later... King" Vamp sayed as he left.

They all got back into the HIND helicopter and flew back to base and landed. Old Guy didn't drive this time.

"Now... We just have to wait." Fatman sayed. "And then we can really bomb those Patriots."

"Right" added Chinaman.

"We'll have to do it... For President Sears... and for Colonel Jackson.

MEANWHILE, A FEW DAYS LATER...

"Is everything in place?" sayed a mysterious voice.

"Yes..." sayed another one.

"Then I am counting on you to blow that ship and take Metal Gear."

"Alright then. This should be fun..."

"Good luck... Ocelot"

To Be Continued.


	7. The Invasion

After two years I am back with Alaska.

**Two Years Later**

The Dead Cell were preparing for the invasion of Big Shell. President Sears Solidus Snake would invade first, although he was not president anymore as James Johnson was now.

Solidus would sneak onto finished Big Shell with Gerlukovihc men who his partner Ocelot was working with after the boat exploded two years ago. Then Dead Cell would arrive to help. Patriots were building a Arsenal Gear underneath of Big Shell and they would need to take it from them.

Fatman would lay bombs whilst the others dealt with any intruders or seals the government sent. Also James Johnson was at shell today so they would hold him and Ames costage.

"Are we ready to go now?" sayed Vamp?

"Of course" sayed Fortune who was the new official leader of all Dead Cell now.

"Can we really trust that Oceloc guy?" wandered Chinaman outkoud.

"Who knows?" repyled Fatman.

The five them departed in the Miller Copter to New York Big Shell and invade.

Meanwhiole, Colonel Capbel was speaking to a fellow named Raiden about the Big Shell invasion. He would go and rescue Johnson and Ames and defeat the invaders with the seals, but in secret.

Raiden swimmed under up into the base shell and landed on the ground inside. He disarmed his Scuba and walked to the elevator, where he found Russian Garlakovich men waiting and kod them tranq guns. He then saw something on the elevator and it was looked like Snake although Colonel Campbel had told him Snake was head terrorist. He didn't believe Camobel though.

Elsewhere Dead Cell was head to base when stopped because copter had fallen. They unloarded the copter and say meny menwaiting for them there.

"You… You are the governments." Sayed Chimana. "I will not et you-"

But "bang!" he was shot by the gun.

"China!" screamed Fortune who rail gunned towards the men and killed some. While they failed to kill her, Vamp and Fatman walked over to dying Chinaman.

"I'm sorry… sayed Chinaman". "But please don't… let… them jail you".

"Rest in peice my friend", sayed Vamp. "Quenn… we need some help over here. He is dying, quickly. Say goodbye".

"Fortune approached and said her goodbyes to the Chinaman and he was no more. Now filled with great fury, the Dead Cells shot at men with all their mights, keeping Chinamana's words freshly in their still heads. Vamp knifed meny men right to death and Fatman exploded their driving vehicle to prevent escape. Fortune continued tor ail gun whilst Old Gut snied from the Millers Copter. Meny heads were killed until finally they were running out of exastion.

As a Final Effort, Vamp with help tossed the helicopter at them which crushed them most, then the C4 bombs Fatman had paced in it expoded and sent them to their equel deaths.

Once the dust cleared the four sayed in victory, but a bullet was shot at Fortune. The bullet shielded off of her barrierfield and hit Old Guy in the.

"Old Guy NO!" yelled Fortune. "What have I done…" she thought outloud.

"Old Guy was still alive but barely so they boarded the burnt Copter and flew to the Big Shell."

"We have to make it in time…" sayed Fortune. "We have to…"

To Be Continued.


End file.
